In certain server systems, operating system (OS) boot data is rarely used after the initial boot and application loading process. During the boot process the vast majority of the input/output (IO) accesses are read IOs. After an initial startup, the IO accesses to the OS are generally very low. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method, system, and apparatus to reduce the total cost of ownership of boot devices and reduce the required storage capacity for operating system boot data.